Chapter 09
.]] Chapter 09 (entitled Revenge With The Kamiwaza Shaker!!) is the ninth chapter of Kamiwaza Wanda. It was published first in Japan on January 21, 2017 at CoroCoro Ichiban. Content Summary Yuto and Wanda meet up with their rivals Masato and Mighty once again. Can they impress their rivals by using the Kamiwaza Shaker? Plot It was raining. Yuto and Wanda once again meet up with Masato and Mighty. Yuto shows Masato and Mighty the Kamiwaza Shaker. Masato then puts away his umbrella. Suddenly, Yuto got attracted by the wild animals and Masato and Mighty both fainted. Wanda took out his Kamiwaza Searcher and Bug-Motemin was revealed. Wanda then borrows the Kamiwaza Shaker off Yuto and uses it to fuse Micmin and Turbomin together. He gets Yuto to summon Maibomin. Wanda poses as a rapper. Using Maibomin, he performs rap music and says "I'm a perfect Wanda", giving the wild animal attention, cheering "Wa-N-Da! Wanda!", and let go of Yuto. Bug-Motemin wasn't happy. She felt sad and broken-hearted. Yuto then captures and debugs her. Masato was shocked and Mighty was furious. Suddenly, Mighty and Masato had their faces changed. They looked at Hanshamin's mirrors and believed that their faces are ruined. Wanda takes out his Kamiwaza Searcher again and this time, Bug-Artmin was revealed. Yuto and Wanda fuse Turbomin and Keshigomin with the Kamiwaza Shaker and Yuto summons Tur-gomin! Tur-gomin changed Masato and Mighty's faces back to where they were before. Bug-Artmin was about to ruin Wanda's face but got captured and debugged by Yuto. Yuto and Wanda and their rivals Masato and Mighty begin to argue. Suddenly, the puddles that they're standing on begin to go deeper. Masato sets his Kamiwaza Power-Shot to 'Kamiwaza Search' mode. Bug-Divemin is revealed. Masato was going to summon Jetmin but Bug-Divemin snatched Masato's Kamiwaza Power-Shot and went into a deep puddle with it. Bug-Divemin came out from the puddle behind Yuto and Wanda. Yuto thinks about setting themselves free using the symphetic Promin Ga-bomin but when he and Wanda tried fusing Gauzemin and Turbomin together, the puddles became much deeper. Mighty was sinking so Yuto summons Gauzemin in order to rescue them, Wanda and Masato with her bandages. However the bandages broke. Then, Yuto and Wanda decide to fuse Gauzemin and Tonkmin together to with the Kamiwaza Shaker and Yuto summons Ga-kamin. With her iron bandages, Ga-kamin rescues Yuto, Wanda, Masato and Mighty and binds Bug-Divemin. Yuto finally captures and debugs Bug-Divemin and Masato got his Kamiwaza Power-Shot back. Yuto wanted to help Masato to get up but Masato got up on his own and told Yuto about the Fact-Promins. Yuto was excited about the Fact-Promins. He and Masato dropped both the Kamiwaza Shaker and a few Kamiwaza Pro-cards. The Kamiwaza Shaker then lands on the Kamiwaza Pro-card of a Shirishiri-attribute Promin, causing it to awaken the Fact-Promin: Rocketmin. Bonus story:' Narikiri Turbomin' Turbomin dreams of Yuto and Wanda and gets the idea. He gets Tonkmin the build a Kamiwaza Power-Shot and Gauzemin to dress him up. Turbomin then gets Zuzumin to find a real dog to have as Wanda. Now, Turbomin was pretending to be Yuto. However, he, Tonkmin and Gauzemin all get chased by the dog while Zuzumin sleeps on the dog's back. Trivia Events * Yuto and Wanda show their rivals Masato and Mighty the Kamiwaza Shaker. * Yuto captures and debugs three Bugmins: Bug-Motemin, Bug-Artmin and Bug-Divemin. * Masato tells Yuto about the Fact-Promins. * Rocketmin was awakened. Background * This chapter concludes the second volume of the original Kamiwaza Wanda manga series. * Ga-bomin, a symphetic Promin, was mentioned in this chapter but was never summoned. * There's a bonus story after this chapter. It is when Turbomin wants to be like Yuto. Characters * Yuto * Wanda * Masato * Mighty Promins * Motemin (Bug-Motemin, debugged) * Turbomin * Micmin * Artmin (Bug-Artmin, debugged) * Keshigomin * Divemin (Bug-Divemin, debugged) * Gauzemin * Tonkmin * Zuzumin (Bonus story only) Bugmins debugged * Motemin * Artmin * Divemin Promins summoned * Gauzemin Symphetic Promins * Maibomin (Micmin + Turbomin) * Tur-gomin (Turbomin + Keshigomin) * Ga-bomin (Gauzemin + Turbomin) (mentioned) * Ga-kamin (Gauzemin + Tonkmin) Awakened Fact-Promins * Rocketmin Gallery Links Category:Chapters